Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A VeggieTales Movie/Transcript
Prologue Countertop Intro/The Larry-Boy Theme Song Bob: "Hey there, children, and welcome to this new VeggieTales movie, I'm Bob the Tomato............" Larry: "And I'm Larry the Cucumber..........." Bob: "Now right before we begin rolling the film, we got a letter from Henry Jacobson from Mount Vernon, Iowa ..........." Larry: "Hi there, Henry............" Bob: "Henry writes, 'Dear Bob and Larry, Leonard and I were building a snow fort, but he threw some snow at me when I wasn't looking, and I told him to cut it out, but he said he didn't do it, and we got into a real big argument, and right now, he doesn't want me around anymore, what should I do to make this up to him?" Larry: "Wow.......that sounds a bit harsh." Bob: "And right now what Henry needs here is a good movie to watch on the big screen.........." Larry: "So, Henry, grab your cheese and caramel popcorn, gummy bears and diet root beer, turn down the lights...........and get ready for Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A VeggieTales Movie." Bob: "Roll the film..........." Fade to a black screen........... Upbeat Music Playing in Background Female Singers: (singing) Larry-Boy........Larry-Boy lean and mean green machine Larry-Boy........Larry-Boy outta sight, veg-o-mite Larry-Boy Music Playing In Background Lead Female Singer: (singing) Who do they call when Bumblyburg's in trouble? who's got the suit with super suction ears? there's no need to panic 'cause this guy's manic and you know that he'll save the day you need a hand he's right there on the double hey, hey, he's on the way purple and yellow he's 1 super fellow Female Singers: (singing) Larry-Boy........Larry-Boy lean and mean green machine Larry-Boy........Larry-Boy outta sight, veg-o-mite Larry-Boy Continues Playing In Background Lead Female Singer: (singing) where do you turn when this world needs a hero? a man with style and plungers on his head? it's easy to prove he's just 1 of the grooviest cats that you'll ever know it's plain to see in fashion he's no 0 at the wheel of the Larry-mobile purple and yellow he's 1 super fellow Female Singers: (singing) Larry-Boy........Larry-Boy lean and mean green machine Larry-Boy........Larry-Boy outta sight, veg-o-mite Larry-Boy Lead Singer + Female Singers: (singing) long may the voice of freedom reign Up Music Playing In Background Up Music Continues Playing In Background Up Music Fades Away Larry-Boy: "I...........am........that.......hero!" Female Singers: (singing) Larry-Boy.........Larry-Boy lean and mean green machine Larry-Boy.......Larry-Boy outta sight veg-o-mite Larry-Boy Larry-Boy........Larry-Boy lookin' great fashion plate Larry-Boy.........Larry-Boy lean and mean green machine Larry-Boy.......Larry-Boy outta sight, veg-o-mite! Larry-Boy........Larry-Boy lean and mean green machine lookin' great! Fashion plate outta sight Larry: "Dynomite.........." Female Singers: (singing) Larry-Boy......... Ends Scene 1: Bumblyburg Elementary School/Miss Mushroom's 2nd grade classroom Miss Mushroom: "Good morning, students........." All Bumblyburg Elementary School Students: "Good morning, Miss Mushroom........." Miss Mushroom: "Now today, students, we're gonna begin the day with a few new math problems.........so everybody take your calculators out and begin." All of the Bumblyburg Elementary School students take out their calculators........ Miss Mushroom: "Oh.......and 1 more thing.........we got 8 new students joining our class." Miss Mushroom opens the door to introduce the new students........... Miss Mushroom: "Now, students, say 'hello' to Roger the Banana, Albert the Green Apple, Sheldon the Plum, Leroy the Eggplant, Gus the Green Gourd, Carl the Pumpkin, James the Green Sweet Pepper and of course, Petunia's niece, Penny the Rhubarb." Tom: "Hi there, guys.......it's nice to meet you here in Bumblyburg." Miss Mushroom: "Now, the 8 of you can take your 8 empty seats and begin........" Junior: "147 X 238 = 34,986........." Junior writes down 34,986 as an answer to his math problem......... Laura: "248 X 927 =229,896........." Laura writes down 229,896 as an answer to her math problem.......... Lenny: "428 X 279 = 119,412........" Lenny writes down 119,412 as an answer to his math problem.......... Annie: "526 X 427 = 224,602......." Annie writes down 224,602 as an answer to her math problem......... Percy: "628 X 329 = 206,612......" Percy writes down 206,612 as an answer to his math problem........... Li'l Pea: "112 X 113 = 12,656........" Li'l Pea writes down 12,656 as an answer to his math problem......... Tom: "539 X 228 = 122,892........" Tom writes down 122,892 as an answer to his math problem......" Rosey: "729 X 248 = 180,792..........." Rosey writes down 180,792 as an answer to her math problem.......... Roger: "115 X 110 = 12,650........" Roger writes down 12,650 as an answer to his math problem........ Albert: "217 X 528 = 114,576......." Albert writes down 114,576 as an answer to his math problem......... Sheldon: "116 X 236 = 27,376..........." Sheldon writes down 27,376 as an answer to his math problem.......... Leroy: "912 X 817 = 745,104........" Leroy writes down 745,104 as an answer to his math problem............ Gus: "110 X 117 = 12,870........" Gus writes down 12,870 as an answer to his math problem.......... Carl: "212 X 317 = 67,204..........." Carl writes down 67,204 as an answer to his math problem............. James: "625 X 839 = 524,375............" James writes down 524,375 as an answer to his math problem............. Penny: "937 X 112 = 104,944.........." Penny writes down 104,944 as an answer to her math problem......... Miss Mushroom: "Is everybody finished with their math work?" All Bumblyburg Elementary School Students: "Yes, Miss Mushroom........." Miss Mushroom: "Good........I'll come over and check on your test results." Miss Mushroom hops around outta her seat.......and goes over to her students. Miss Mushroom: (looking over Junior's math test) "Good, very good........." Miss Mushroom hops around over to Laura's desk........... Miss Mushroom: "Nice, very nice indeed.........." Miss Mushroom: "I think all of the math test answers are all right.........now you can just hand them in to me and I'll grade them." All of the Bumblyburg Elementary School students hand in their math tests over to Miss Mushroom.........and she grades them. Miss Mushroom: "And here are your test results......" Junior: "Wow, I got 100 %............." Laura: "And I got 89%............" Lenny: "I even got 99%........." Annie: "I'm so lucky I got 78%............" Percy: "We got good luck grades...........now we don't even need to worry about failing the tests in school anymore." Li'l Pea: "You said it, Percy..........." Lunch Bell Ringing Penny: "Well, there goes the school lunch bell, we better go down to the school cafeteria lunch room." All of the Bumblyburg Elementary School students leave Miss Mushroom's classroom........ Miss Mushroom: "Have a good restful weekend, students......." Roger: "Alright, Miss Mushroom........we will." At the school cafeteria lunchroom Meanwhile............all of the Bumblyburg Elementary School students are in line getting their lunch. Junior: “Good afternoon, Lunch Lady Nancy, what’s for lunch this afternoon?” Lunch Lady Nancy: “We got Cajun cheeseburgers, grilled cheese sandwiches and fat free cottage cheese." Junior: “I would like a Cajun cheeseburger and a little portion of cottage cheese with red raspberry jam on it, please." Miss Beazley: “Alright, Junior, here you go.............” Junior: “Thanks, Lunch Lady Nancy........” Miss Beazley: “You’re welcome, Junior.........” Laura: “I would like a grilled cheese sandwich......and a little portion of cottage cheese with strawberry jam on it, please." Lunch Lady Nancy: “Alright, Laura, here’s what you wanted.” Laura: “Thanks, Lunch Lady Nancy.......” Lunch Lady Nancy: “You’re welcome, Laura........” Lenny: “I would like what she's having, please......” Lunch Lady Nancy: “Alright, Lenny, here you go........" Lenny: “Thanks, Lunch Lady Nancy........” Lunch Lady Nancy: “You’re welcome, Lenny........” Percy: “Let’s go sit over there at the 1st school lunch table.” Albert: “Alright, Percy, good idea.” Junior, Laura, Lenny, Annie, Percy, Li'l Pea, Tom, Rosie, Roger, Albert, Sheldon, Carl, James, Gus and Penny sit over at the 1st school lunch table and enjoy their lunch. Junior: “Hey, you guys? would any of you like to come over to my house to play sardines?" Laura: “Yes, Junior, I would like to come over to your house to play sardines with you......" Lenny: “Me too, I would like to come over to your house to play sardines with you too........" Percy: "We can hide.......and Junior can seek to find all of us in our hiding places." Li'l Pea: “I can't wait to play the game when we get over to Junior's house........." Annie: “That sounds exciting....." Tom: “I agree, it's more fun than playing dodge ball in gym class...." Rosey: “I just like playing sardines....." Roger: “What time should we arrive at your house, Junior?" Junior: "How 'bout 1:39 PM in the afternoon?" Penny: “That's a great idea, Junior, we'll come over at 1:39 PM in the afternoon...... Bell Ringing The other Bumblyburg Elementary School students leave to go back home to their houses......... Principal Nezzer: “Goodbye, students, have a good restful weekend.....” Junior: “It’s finally time to get back on bus 337.......” Meanwhile.......on bus 327........ Junior sits right next to Laura, Lenny sits right next to Annie, Percy sits right next to Li'l Pea, Chuck sits right next to Moose and Dilton sits right next to Reggie. Junior: “I sure can’t wait to play sardines with you guys..........." Laura: “Me neither.......we're so excited that we know how to play sardines." Lenny: “We’ll see you tonight at 1:39 PM in the afternoon, Junior..............” Junior gets off bus 327 and heads off to his house.......... Junior: “Yeah right, see you this afternoon at 1:39 PM, you guys..........” Junior enters his house.........and gets everything cleaned up and prepared. Junior's house Junior: “Alright, I know they’re gonna come over to my house today this afternoon at 1:39 PM to play sardines.” Junior's mom, dad and sister, Libby hop over in the living room...... Junior's Mom: “Hey, Junior........” Junior's Dad: “How was your multiplication math test in school this morning?” Junior: “Great, Mom, great, Dad, my 15 close friends are gonna come over to my house this afternoon at 1:39 PM to play sardines with me, that's why I asked them over." Junior's Mom: “Oh, Junior, I’m so glad you invited them over........” Libby: "That sounds exciting..........." Junior: “And I got everything ready for Laura, Lenny, Annie, Percy, Li'l Pea, Tom, Rosey, Roger, Albert, Sheldon, Carl, James, Gus, Penny, Gus and Leroy when they arrive here.” Junior's Dad: “That’s our responsible son..........” Junior hops around and looks right at his Minnesota Cuke alarm clock..... Junior: “12:59 PM, yep, any minute now.........” Junior's Minnesota Cuke alarm clock changes from 12:59 PM to 1:28 PM from 1:29 PM to 1:30 PM.....all the way to 1:39 PM......... Junior: “Finally, 1:39 PM, they should be getting here by now.” Junior sees Laura, Lenny, Annie, Percy, Li'l Pea, Tom, Rosey, Roger, Albert, Sheldon, Carl, James, Gus, Penny and Leroy hopping up to the front door........ Ringing Junior: "It's them, they're finally here!" Penny: “Hey, Junior, are you ready to play a game of sardines?” Junior: “Yeah, Penny, we’re all ready to play sardines........" Percy: “Then we’re coming inside your house, Junior.......” Laura, Lenny, Annie, Percy, Li'l Pea, Tom, Rosey, Roger, Albert, Sheldon, Carl, James, Gus, Penny and Leroy come inside Junior's house. Junior: "Alright, let's begin the game of sardines, you guys hide, and I'll seek and count to 29........are you guys ready for this?" Laura: "Of course, Junior.........." Junior: "Good........" Junior closes his eyes........and Laura, Lenny, Annie, Percy, Li'l Pea, Tom, Rosey, Roger, Albert, Sheldon, Carl, James, Gus, Penny and Leroy hide in their hiding places. Junior: "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29........" Junior opens his eyes............ Junior: "Ready or not.........here I come." Junior: "I wonder where Laura and Lenny are........." Junior hops around looking for the 1st 2 hiders, Laura and Lenny by searching the entire house........ Junior: "Are they hiding under my bed? no..........." Junior looks around in the kitchen and dining room........ Junior: "Are they hiding under the dining room table? no, I better keep looking." Junior looks around the final place, the screen door curtains......... Junior: "Are they hiding behind the screen door curtains?" Junior opens his screen door curtains and finds Laura and Lenny hiding behind them.......... Laura: "Alright, Junior, you found us........" Lenny: "Now let's go find Annie, she might be hiding someplace." Junior, Laura and Lenny look around the entire house to find where Annie is hiding.......... Junior: "Is she hiding behind the futon? no........." Laura: "Is she hiding behind the karaoke machine? no, let's keep looking." Lenny: "Is she hiding behind the flower pot?" Junior, Laura and Lenny find Annie hiding behind the flower pot....... Annie: "Way to go, you guys, you found me...........now let's go find Tom and Rosey." Junior: "Are they hiding behind the television screen? no......." Laura: "Are they hiding behind the computer screen? no..........." Lenny: "Let's keep looking for them.........." Annie: "Are they hiding behind the arm chair?" Junior, Laura, Lenny and Annie find Tom and Rosey hiding behind the armchair............ Category:Transcripts